Musical Movie Spectacular
by Raistlin Mage
Summary: The X-Men have created a fantastical musical for your viewing pleasure. 2 new chapters. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

            The X-Men have decided to make a musical movie, and it features villains too.  I point this out because you will hear and see the characters reference to the entire story as a movie.  They wanted to do this in order to give their fans something new and exciting to see.  While I know this concept isn't exactly 100% original, I think it has its own uniqueness to it.  I also recommend that you play the music while you sing because it helps to visualize.  Besides, there won't always be words, and imagining the characters dancing and stuff is always easier when you've got the music in the background.  Also, the perspective is that of someone watching the movie, so if you see something like "the camera moves" you'll know what it means.

Guide

Normal – Speaking

_Italics – Singing_

(Parenthesis) – What is taking place while song is going on

Cast

X-Men

Xavier, Storm, Cyclops, Jean, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Ice Man, Rogue, Havok, Jubilee

Brotherhood

Magneto, Mystique, Avalanche, Scarlet Witch, Blob, Toad, Quicksilver

            You'll be seeing appearances by other characters too, so don't worry if you don't see someone you like on my cast list. 


	2. We Are XMen

We Are X-Men

Setting: It's a beautiful morning.  Birds are chirping, the sky is blue, and the X-Men are just getting up.  The scene zooms in as Jean opens her window and takes in a deep breath of cool, fresh air.  As Jean turns back towards her room, the music to "All That Jazz" from Chicago surrounds her.

Jean: _My name's Jean_

_        And I've got mental powers_

(Closes closet and drawers to the beat of the music)

        _I am X-Men!_  

(Room switches to Kitty's)

Kitty: _I'm Kitty Pryde_

(Walks through wall into Jubilee's room)

          _And this is Jubilee_

(Jubilee flashes her fireworks to the music)

Both: _We are X-Men!_

(Switches to Rogues room)

Rogue: _I am Rogue_

_            Now watch and see me fly_

_           And hey, lookee here _

_           I've got some super strength_

(Lifts her bed with one hand)

_           And though I cannot touch_

_           I still have lots of fun_

_          Cause I'm...X...Men!  _

All: _We are X-Men!_

Jean and Rogue: (As they appear in the hallway)

                           _Hatcha___

Jubilee and Kitty: (As they appear in hallway)

                             _Whoopee_

All: _We are X-Men!_

(Continue dancing until scene changes to Scott's room and next verse begins)

Scott: _Scott's my name_

_          And lasers are my game_

(Blasts a whole through the wall, peeks his head, and shrugs his shoulder while singing.)

          _I am X-Men!_   

Kurt: _I am the blue elf Kurt_

(Teleports into Alex's room)  

         _This is Alex S._

(Alex blasts a hole into Bobby's room.  He and Kurt look in innocently.)

Both: _We are X-Men!_     

Bobby: _ Bobby Drake_

_             I am the coolest guy_

_            Hey, is it cold in here_

_            Or maybe it's just me_

_            Cause when you've got the ice_

_            It always feels so nice_

_            To be...X…Men!     _

(Boys dance until next verse, when scene switches to Storm outside)

Storm: _I'm the witch_

_           Who can control the winds_

(Creates a tornado in front of her)

_           I am X-Men!_

(Scene changes to foyer where Professor X is)

Xavier: _Right up here_

_            Is where I've got the power_

(Does a wheelie)

_            I am X-Men!_

(Storm dances and sings while Xavier does wheelchair tricks.)

Storm: _We are more_

_            Than just another school_

_            We've got a Danger Room_

_            And the Cerebro too_

_            And when we've gotta fly_

_            We've got the finest jet_

_            Cause we're...X…Men!_

(Jean and Rogue fixing their hair in the bathroom)

Both: _Oh, we're gonna have ourselves a brand new day_

_          We are X-Men!_

(Kitty and Jubilee putting on make-up in another bathroom)

Both: _Oh, we're gonna start it in a whole new way_

_          We are X-Men!_

(Scott and Alex fixing their hair in the bathroom)

Both: _We'll have lots and lots of music_

_           Gellin till our hair is so slick_

(Bobby and Kurt whisper to each other in Bobby's room)

Both: _Do not fear_

_          The fun is here_

All: _We are…X…Men!  _

(Teens appear on opposite side of the second floor and dance as they move towards the center stairs)

All: _We're...X…Men!_

(Teens line up next to each other.  1. Scott and Jean 2. Alex and Rogue 3. Kurt and Kitty 4. Bobby and Jubilee.  They sing and dance while going down the stairs)

1 and 3: _Come on folks                        _                        2 and 4: _Oh, we're gonna have ourselves_

_              Come join and sing with us                                         A brand new day_

_              We are X-Men!                                                           We are X-Men!_

              _We're gonna dance all day                                         Oh, we're gonna start it_

_              And throw the night away                                           In a whole new way_

_              We are X-Men!                                                          We are X-Men!_

_              We are here                                                               We'll have lots_

_              To give you quite a show                                           And lots of music_

_              So let's raise the roof                                                Gellin till_

_              Rocking back to and fro                                            Our hair is so slick_

_              This is the one movie                                                Do not fear_

_              Where you can dance with me                                  The fun is hear_

_              We are...X…Men!                                                      We are…X…Men!_

(Xavier and Storm join the teens on the foyer. They form a horizontal pyramid.  Scott, Alex, Kurt, and Bobby in the back.  Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue in the next row.  Jean and Storm in the next row.  Xavier in the front.)

All: _No, we're not normal_

_      But, oh, we're still special_

_      Cause we're…X…Men!_

_      X-Men! _

(Everyone raises there hands in the air, and Jubilee showers everyone with fireworks)

            Well, everyone, what did you think?  I know there's no actual dialogue, but I wanted this to be one of those giant openings.  Let me know what you think.  Thanks!


	3. Pretty Jeanny

Pretty Jeanny

            I just wanted to thank everyone who's given me a review.  You've encouraged me a great deal.  Also, sorry it's taken me awhile to update.  Not only do I have school work, but I also have other writing projects to take care of.  Finally, this wasn't supposed to be a Chicago based fic, but I figured, what the hell!  I'll still be making other songfics for you non-Chicagoers.  Now, back to the story.

            Scene opens at Bayville High.  Scott walks down a hallway while talking to some of his friends.  Stopping at his locker to get some books, one of his friends points out that Jean is with Duncan and some other jocks.  Feeling a swell of jealousy that his, oh, so popular girlfriend still flirts with other guys.  "Funny Honey" plays as Scott releases his anguish.

(A/N) I love Jean Grey, and I hate how people hate her for being Miss Perfect.  Still, I don't like how she always hangs out with Duncan and stuff, so, for the intent of this song, don't be shocked by some of the things Scott might sing.

(Scott leans on his locker and watches Jean)

Scott: _Sometimes she's hot_

          _Sometimes she's cool_

_          And she's so pretty_

_          It makes me drool_

_          I love her so_

_          That pretty Jeanny of mine_

_           She makes me laugh_

_           She makes me smile_

_           She is the reason_

_           Why life seems worth while_

_           I love her so_

_           That pretty Jeanny of mine_

(Sees her kidding around with the jocks and angrily slams his fist on his locker)

           _She ain't so smart_

_           That little pop tart_

_           And Lord knows she struts all her stuff_

(Looks back and can't help but smile at her)

           _But look at that girl_

_           She is my whole world_

_           And she's so much greater_

_           Than I credit her for_

_           And if you knew her like me_

_           I know you'd agree_

_           What if one day_

_           I lost my way_

_           Why she'd be right there_

_           With me she'd stay_

_           I love her so_

_           And it all suits me fine_

_           That pretty, giddy, witty_

_           Jeanny of mine_

(Jean's conversation can be heard)

           _I love her so_

_           That pretty Jeanny of mine_

(Jean quickly turns her head and spots Scott.  She doesn't do anything, however, and just returns to her conversation.  Scott looks away hurt)

           _Lord knows she struts all her stuff_

(Turns around angrily and glares when he sees her kissing Duncan)

_           Now she's crossed the last line_

_           The girl's got no spine_

_           Look at her go_

_           Cheating on me_

_           With what she does now_

_           What a slut she can be_

_           She can have her jocks_

_           Cause now she's shown me the sign_

_           That dirty…flirty…girlie_

_           Jeanny of mine!_

(Jean watches Scott storm away and grins maliciously)

            Once again, I want to state that I love Scott and Jean, and they are my two favorite characters.  I'm a horrible person for making Scott and Jean look like bad people, but, it's important to the storyline and you'll see why when we get to that point.  Hope you still liked it.


	4. When You're Feeding Papa

When You're Feeding Papa

(A/N: I was really excited about making this, but you might think that some of the stuff that happens in this song are weird and inhumane, but, remember, this is a "movie," so anything goes.)

            This scene also takes place at school but during lunch.  Lance and his friends walk into the cafeteria, and shout to get everyone's attention.  "When You're Good to Mama" plays as they walk in.

Lance: And now, ladies and gentlemen

           The Giant of Bayville

           The King of All Who Eat

           The Master of the Art of Food

           Patron Papa Freddie!

(People in the cafeteria cringe as Freddie, who is twice the size he normally is, walks through a wall and into the cafeteria)

Freddie: _Ask any of the Brothers in my gig_

_              They'll tell you I'm the biggest father…pig_

_              I'll squash you all_

_              So all of you fear me_

_              Because the system works_

_              The system called_

_              I eat you for free_

_              Got a little motto_

_               Always sees me through_

_               When you're feeding Papa_

_               Papa's eating you_

(Grabs the nearest kid and swallows him)

              _When I'm getting hungry_

_              With nothing to munch_

_               You come close to Papa_

_               And he'll have you for lunch_

(Sits on a table and crushes it)

              _They say that I should diet now_

_              So I won't be so large_

(Stands back up and put his hands to his hips)

              _But I don't care, I'll eat you cows_

_              'Til I'm big as a barge_

_             Don't you know that this hand_

_             Eats with that one too_

_             When you're feeding Papa_

_             Papa's eating you_

(Dances to the food line)

              _Look at all this gravy_

_              Drink it just like soup_

_              Get in line for Papa_

_               I'll dip you in it too_

(Brotherhood start leading the students to Freddie)

              _When they pass the students_

_              My mouth waters too_

_              Come on up to Papa_

_              He will swallow you_

(About to eat someone, but pauses, causing the person to faint from the fear)

              _Some people want to stop me_

_              From eating everyone_

_              "To hell with you," I say to them _

_              Cause this is too much fun_

(Eats the kid he was holding)

              _Let's all eat together_

_              One big barbeque_

_              When you eat with Papa_

_              Papa's cookin' you_

_              So what's the one conclusion_

_              I can bring this number to_

_              When you're feeding Papa_

_              Papa's…eating…you!_

(Stands up, and the screen turns black as he lunges towards his meal)

            I know.  It's quite gross.  You guys are probably thinking, "First, he bashes on Scott and Jean, now he makes Freddie eat people!  This guy's a monster!"  Yes, I admit.  I'm a monster.  Still, I hope you thought that it was at least a bit funny because that's what it's supposed to be.  Lend me your thoughts, no matter what they may be.


End file.
